Sensation
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Preview: Feelings – he had never had them, and had never needed them. Suffice to say there were many things had missed out on in life – this in particular being one of them. He had no idea why he needed this now, nor why he needed it so badly...
1. Chapter 1

What is this? I don't know. A one shot? I don't know. So random. Slightly suggestive?

Yes, it's lime. My first and last, probably.

_In this world, everything has its polar opposite._

Feelings – he had never had them, and had never needed them. Suffice to say there were many things had missed out on in life – this in particular being one of them. He had no idea why he needed this now, nor why he needed it so badly, only that he indeed needed it. So he released himself from all reasoning and analyzing, instead unleashing himself into this moment of pure feeling. He looked at her long silver hair, grabbed a handful of it, and pushed her closer to him. It made him feel sick to see the tears running down her young and beautiful face, and he vaguely wondered why a "professional" would act in such a way.

Her lips were soft and tender, and she puckered ever so elegantly into the motions. Her equally luxurious hands played phantoms in the dark. When she was done, he found himself spent and collapsed onto the silk sheeted bed. Lurking on the edge of unconsciousness, he noted that she had now pulled away, swathing herself in sheets and pulling herself into a fetal position.

_Contrast._

_It's what makes you feel alive._

_Isn't it?_

When he awoke in the morning, he found her sleeping, sprawled in an ungainly position far removed from how she had presented herself the night before. (Funny, her hair now seemed golden in the early light.) Thoughts became clearer as he sat up, rocking the bed only slightly. He should have left. He should have given her the money and left. But instead, he quietly shifted in the bed to look at her face. He was shocked at her youth for she could not be any older than a teenager, and it was surely illegal for her to be doing this type of work.

_It's okay. I'm the same._

Suddenly, her eyes blinked awake and alert. She bit her lip and stared at him with what seemed to be some sort of shielded fury. After a few moments of waiting for him to speak, words burst from her mouth with impertinence.

"Well, wait are you waiting for? Pay, and leave."

Her anger quickly died away, and a pause of awkwardness passed between them before he spoke.

"...You're too young to be doing this."

Ah, there it was again. Back to that cold unfeeling that had fueled him through his years of life. The self that had taken him over last night was no longer recognizable, he noted with a fragment of ache.

While he had paused to think, the girl had swung her gaze over to the mirror that hung just right of them on the wall. She seemed shocked at the image of herself in its reflection. But she still had her wits about her, and she had to answer the implied question of his soft statement.

"So are you." Or at least dodge it.

He realized he was still, legally, too young for this sort of thing. But the law hardly recognized it applicability to males. Still, he grunted acknowledgement.

Another pause.

"Come with me," he said, before knowing that the words had tumbled out.

For the first time in his life perhaps, he felt embarrassed now to. He was not used to such lack of control with his body.

As if to busy himself, he got up and began to pull his clothes on, noting that she seemed to be staring at him with something akin to awe. Well, he was awed, too. Never before had Hiiro Yui acted in such a manner, clearly not thinking the entirety of his actions through.

Yet, never before had anything felt so natural.

He was only slightly surprised when he turned around to find the girl had dressed too (in normal ones that reminisced nothing of the robes she had shortly worn the night before). He was only slightly surprised to see that that was all she seemed to need. And as he opened the door of the brothel room and turned down the hallway, he was not surprised at all to hear her footsteps echoing his.

"My name is...Usagi."

A slight tilt of brown locks shifting downwards indicated a curt nod.

Did the end catch you? Probably not. Would've been better if the section didn't make it so obvious. Maybe I'll use it to start another crossover. It turned out better than I'd expected. (But I think the way it is now works best.)

REVIEWWWWwwwwww


	2. Chapter 2

My mid-AP exam present to you. Yes, I can't ALWAYS be studying, now can I?

* * *

**Usagi**

"They would all be ashamed of you now," Usagi whispered to herself as she gave her reflection in the mirror a hard stare.

The young girl leaned on the palms of her hands against a standard porcelain plated sink. His bathroom was a dreary gray, she noted glumly as she sighed and pulled at a strand of golden hair.

"Now what does this mean?"

She eyed the piece of hair, scrutinizing its bright and lively color. The silver it had been the night before seemed so... dead in comparison. At the color change, she felt a compulsion to pull her hair up into the old, familiar odangos. But she resisted, her life already seemed crazy enough without the oddest of her old habits. Instead, she let the hair drift down her back to its full awkwardly long length.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey," said the boy who had only recently introduced himself as Hiiro, "I'm going now."

She opened the bathroom door cautiously, and peeked out, suddenly embarrassed, at him. Then, seeing that he was exiting the apartment she ran to his side and grabbed his arm. Everything that had just happened had all been so unexpected. She should have felt relieved that the stranger was leaving her alone, but for some reason her nerve crumbled at the thought of his departure.

She had protected herself for a long time now – she certainly was powerful enough to face any danger. Yet uncertainty plagued her.

"Where are you going?" She asked trying to sound neutral.

"To work."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Here, Usagi was met with silence, and she realized that he thought this conversation was frivolous. Yet, she noted, he was waiting to see if she had more questions – questions he deemed substantial, she corrected herself.

"When will you be back?"

"Approximately six hours."

All of his answers were curt, but she instinctively understood that this was his attempt at being cordial, so she accepted his deportment for the present.

"Goodbye, then," she said.

"Goodbye," he answered.

She hovered for a moment as he turned out the door before trotting up to him once more and fluttering a kiss on his cheek. She immediately swooped back to the apartment, closing and locking the door.

"Now what made me do that?"

She sighed at the number of unanswered questions she had.

**Hiiro**

Seems like a married couple, he mused with the patter of his footsteps on the standard gray concrete.

The door slid open, announcing Hiiro's presence as he walked in.

"You're late," Duo commented, throwing Hiiro a look over his shoulder from his comfortable looking position on the couch.

Hiiro simply responded with a grunt as he scanned the room. Duo had clearly been channel surfing rather than starting the work at hand without him. Clearing papers on the coffee table, Hiiro crouched down next to Duo on the couch. He picked up a pile and began flipping through the sheets.

"Twelve suicide bombings total, seemingly random public places, all at the same time, each of the colonies attacked," Duo ticked the information off of his fingers. So he had started the work, "You do realize you're an hour late, don't you?"

Hiiro was surprised, but the bit of information only registered a slight scrunched of his eyebrows and perhaps a tiny deepening of his scowl.

"I found a girl," he answered, pausing to reflect on his leak of information. Not that he didn't trust Duo, but it seemed a bit unlike him to answer an indirect question.

If Duo was surprised at Hiiro's change in character, he did not show it. The young man raised his hand for a high five and congratulated his comrade.

"Good job on getting laid, Yui Hiiro!" Duo smiled jokingly, "And here I've been wondering for the longest time if you were a virgin."

Hiiro's jaw clench at Duo's unintentional relay of the truth, and Duo's eyes widened in response.

"Are you serious, Hiiro?" Duo exclaimed incredulously, "You slept with her?!"

* * *

Reviewwww 


End file.
